TMNT: Fairy Tale Twist, part four
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: spoof of Hansel and Gretel, based off a dream i had XD The turtles are magically, and eerily, swept away and they awaken in the same place, but it's also a different place. A young girl takes them to an inn, where an elderly innkeeper takes care of them. But behind all the TLC and goodies lie darker, sinister secrets.


This based off a dream I had.  
Summary: In this chapter, we discover what Camella found in the basement cabinet. She runs into the turtles, knocking them over, then she gets a strict lecture from her Keeper, Lahni. Donnie overhears something during the lecture that makes him believe Leo of what he said, and Donnie uncover a secret about their little servant.  
**I don't, and NEVER will, own anything TMNT related!**

Kame shrieked bloody murder and ran out of the basement.

The mutant turtles all jumped at the shrill of Camella's cry and fearfully exchanged glances.

"What the hell was that?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Kame!" said Leo as they all raced out of the room. Kame dashed out of breath up the stairs and collided with the turtles, each of them sprawling on the floor. In full panic, she crawled away from them and sobbed in her trembling hands.

Donnie got to his feet and slowly approached her. "Kame, it's okay," he said soothingly as he bent down to hug her. Kame buried her face in his plastron and clung to him while Don rubbed her back, but she didn't seem to calm down. _Talk to me,_ he thought. _What did you see?_

Quick-paced footsteps stomped up the stairs as Miss Lahni came up to the second floor. "What is going on?" she asked.

"Kame must've seen something in the basement that scared her," said Mikey. Leo slightly narrowed his eyes as Lahni's peachy face turned white, and she glared at the weeping girl.

Lahni pulled Kame away from Donatello and pressed her against her breast. "Oh, I am certain she saw a rat down there," she said quickly. "That is what you saw...right Kame?" Camella was speechless from sobbing. Miss Lahni gripped her shoulder and repeated firmly but with a smile, "You did see a rat, didn't you, my love?"

Kame gasped several times before replying, "Y-Y-Yes...M-Miss I-Inn Keeper-er." Each turtle had a great wave of suspicion wash over them as they watched Miss Lahni scoop Camella in her arms.

"I can see she needs...a bit of freshening up, needs to clear her head," Lahni informed the turtles. "Have nothing to fear, boys. I will handle it from here." Then she and Camella headed downstairs and vanished into Lahni's study.

Leo peeked over the rail and watched their shadows fade then turned his gaze to the basement door. He frowned as he stared down the long, dark staircase, ever growing more and more curious of what it was that frightened Kame half to death.

"What is it, Leo?" Donnie asked as he stood up.

"I don't think it was a rat that got Camella on edge," the blue-clad turtle replied.

Mikey backed up a little. "Whoa, whoa-wait a second, bro...you're not thinking of going down there, are you?"

"Like we have much of a choice," Leo said, keeping his eyes locked on the first basement step.

"I'm not going down there!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Why, ya scared?" Raph said with a laugh.

"Dude, everything bad happens in basements!" Mikey retorted. "The killer always hides in there!"

"Mikey, Donnie, you two will stay up here," said Leonardo. "Raphael and I will investigate the basement."

"Good idea, boss," Mikey sighed of relief and vanished into his room.

"I-I'll check on Kame and see if she's calmed down," Donnie said as he hopped over the rail and stealthily walked over to the doors of Lahni's study. Leo and Raph headed for the basement, and both exclaimed in disgust at the smell.

"Ugh, God! What died down here," Raph said with a slight gag.

"Let's keep moving," Leo coughed as they made their way in the darkness to the bottom of the stairs. Leo scouted out the left side of the room while Raph inspected the right. "I don't see anything!"

"I can't see anything," Raph huffed. "And this smell is gonna make me heave." Then, he kicked something with his foot. It made a light clatter sound. Whatever it was that touched his foot, it was hard, sticky, and wet. "Ugh!" The smell was at its strongest there, and he covered his beak with both hands. "I'm gonna puke..."

Leo came running to his brother and staggered backwards at the dreadful odor. "God, that's foul. What could possibly create a stink like this?"

"Let's get sobe light ad fide out," Raph spoke with his nose plugged shut.

"I think I have the matches I used to start our campfire," Leo said as he reached into his belt. He pulled out the box of matches and lit one.

"I thick I saw sobe cadles by that corder over there," Raph said, pointing to the corner just left of them. Leo held the match out in front of him and indeed see a few candles lying on the ground. He lit two, one for him and one for Raphael, carried both back with him and handed one to his brother. They held their candles out; as the flame's light reached the wall in front of them, it also reaches what laid only inches from where the turtle brothers stood. They eyed it, gasped, and both jumped back, the nausea in their stomachs growing stronger and unbearable.

They were looking at rotten bodies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kame sat trembling in a chair in front of a dying fire in tears while Miss Lahni walked back and forth, scolding her.

"What in the world were you thinking, screaming like that!" the old woman spat. "I have told you countless times to never ever open that cabinet, haven't I?" When Camella didn't answer, Lahni yanked at her hair and pulled her forward. "Haven't I?!"

"Y-Yes...M-Miss I-Inn Kepper-er," Kame squeaked and sobbed.

"Quit that crying," Lahni shoved her back into her chair and watched Kame slip to the floor, hiding her face. "You will listen to me, stop that crying!" Kame tried to, but what she had seen was to haunting, she just couldn't. She earned herself a hard smack on the back.

"Such a disobedient little thing," Miss Lahni scowled.

Kame, baffled at what her Keeper said, stood up straight and glared. "D-Disobedient...? I-I have d-done so much for you, and for our guests when they show up. I never questioned you when you told me to do something, I was always polite, and I especially did what you told me, every single time you said it!"

Now was when Donatello crept to the doors and peeked in through a crack in the door, and listened closely.

Kame trembled as she continued. "A-And...those bodies...y-you...you ate them...you cleaned them from their bones...YOU ATE THOSE INNOCENT-!" Before she could continue, Miss Lahni slapped her backhanded, knocking Kame to the floor.

"How dare you speak to your Keeper in such a way, Camella!" the decrepit woman barked, making Donnie jump. He wanted to do something-he had to. But he wanted to see what was going to happen next. "I have given you what any orphan would want, and this is how you treat me?! Back-talking me! You putrid little thing. If it weren't for me, you would not have a roof over your head, nor a place to sleep...If it weren't for me, you would not have food in your stomach...If it weren't for me, you would be dead like your parents-If it weren't for me, you would still be out in those woods as a pathetic, puny, lousy, lonely reptile in a shell!"

Donnie gasped at this. "Leo was right..." he whispered.

"You will show me respect, Camella...or I shall turn you back to what you used to be," Lahni towered over the trembling human. "Do I need to make myself clearer?"

Kame could only shake her head.

"I cannot hear you," Lahni clenched her wrinkly wrists, her bony knuckles turning white.

Kame hiccuped and said loudly, "Y-You do not n-need to m-make yours-self cl-learer, Miss Inn Keeper...I-I apologize for my rash actions...I will s-show full respect to you for f-forever. T-Thank you for g-giving m-me what every other orphan w-would want. I-I am sorry, m-my Keeper."

Lahni groaned satisfyingly and patted Kame on the head. "There's my obedient one...but if you think an apology will get you out of your punishment...think again." Kame gulped, for she knew what punishment awaited her. "Now, when I tell you to, I want you to gather the boys and have them meet me in the kitchen. I am going to fetch more spices...since you ruined them by dropping them. In the mean time, Camella...you know where to go."

Donnie backed away from the door and hid up on the ceiling as Lahni dragged Kame out of her study and shoved her up the stairs. Then the old woman walked out of the cottage. Don watched Kame slump to her room, and he chose to follow her. Peeking into her room when he reached the top of the stairs, he saw her drag out a large cage to the center of the room. Then he watched her pen the cage, step into it, close it behind her, lock it shut, and throw away the key. She sat down, hugged her knees, and cried bitterly.

"Kame," Donnie spoke out. She perked her head up startled and turned to see the purple-clad turtle standing in her doorway. "We need to talk."

* * *

Leo and Raph felt bile rise up in their throats as they stared at the rotting bodies below them. Melted bits of skin were fused to the floor, the bones appeared to have been gnawed on. Clothes were stuck to the marrow, and hair was still attached to the skulls. They counted-

"...Seved...Seved bodies," Raph gagged.

"...T-That was the number of people in that story you told us at the cap site," Leo said. "These are the college kids! See? There are four guys, and three girls...Ugh, my God."

"Wait...you bead that story was real?!" Raph exclaimed.

"I-I guess," Leo heaved a bit. "You said they got buried under the dirt...I think something else happened..."

"L-Like what happed to us?" Raph asked.

"No other way. If it happened to us, it's possible," Leo shrugged. "I can see how Kame could find this horrifying." They both stared at the rotten bodies. "Ugh...these bodies weren't just decomposed."

Raph gulped. "W-What were they?"

Leo stared at him disturbed. "They were eaten."

Raph gasped and looked at the bodies, imagining them whole, then slowly being eaten away, flesh being torn from bone, their insides...inside someone else. He heaved and threw up a bit in his hand.

"And I think I know who did it," Leo said as he turned his head to the upper floor.

* * *

Camella blinked at the turtle before her and quickly turned away. "I am forbidden to speak to you while I am in here. Please go away."

"Why are you in there?" Donnie asked her.

Kame remained silent and hugged herself.

Donnie furrowed his brow a bit. "It's your punishment, isn't it?" Kame gasped sharply and sat up straighter.

Turning her head towards him she stood up. "How do you know that?" She could see it all on her friend's face and took a step back. "You heard me and Miss Inn Keeper? You spied on us?!"

Donnie just stood there, expressionless. Kame lowered her voice and asked, "What else have you heard?"

"Just Lahni's lecture to you," Don explained, "...and that she ate some innocent things; she cut you off when she slapped you. Then she said something about you once being a reptile in a shell." Camella felt a knot in her stomach. "And she threatened you that she would turn you back into what you used to be...Why do I suddenly know what that is?"

Kame turned away. "This is none of your business! Please, leave, now! You should not be here! You should not know this!"

Donnie scoffed. "I mean, it all makes sense. " He recalled some of the clues Camella gave away: _I used to live with some of these when I was real little-real, real little...I've had so much practice with this I feel like I can do anything. I'm faster than ever... _"And each time she laid a hand on you, she was sucking the spell out of you. That's why you were so slow at moving and talking."

"Please leave," Kame shuddered.

Donatello didn't listen. "Leo said something about you being bewitched, and none of us believed him...but I'm ready to second guess that after what I heard."

"Which was something you were not meant to hear," Kame whimpered. "Please, leave, now!"

Donnie never budged. "I noticed each time we were about to say that word, you would find a way to keep us from saying it. But why, I do not know...unless it's what ties you to that spell."

"Donatello, go, now!" Camella said forcefully.

"I'm not done yet," he said and stepped forward. "All along, hints were there. You know so much about us because you were one. Your parents were ones."

"Donatello-!" Kame tried to speak over him.

"The reason she called you a pathetic, puny, lousy, lonely reptile in a shell is because you used to be one. She turned you into human!-Oh, man. No wonder your nickname is Kame. Because Kame in Japanese is us. You were like Spike. Camella...You were a TURTLE!"

Kame turned with a sharp gasp, her bright green eyes wide in horror. "What have you-" before she could finish the sentence, a bright swirling wind surrounded her, covering her from view. She and Donnie cowered, hiding their faces behind their arms. The winds howled, but its cry never made its way out of the room. Then, as quick as it came, the winds stopped.

Donnie opened his eyes and blinked into the cage. He couldn't see Kame. "K-Kame?" He approached the cage slowly. "You there?" When he reached the iron cage bars, he peered inside and saw a pile of rags. He bent down and removed some of the rags, and then he froze.

"Oh, my God...What have I done?"

* * *

Leo and Raph raced out of the basement, taking a big gulp of fresh air. The smell of candle wax had never smelled so good. They headed up the stairs to gather their brothers.

"Mikey, come with us. You need to hear this," said Raph as he pulled his younger brother out of his room.

"Donnie? Donatello, where are you?" Leo called as he ran down each hallway. Then something caught his eye as he passed Camella's room. He peered inside to see his genius brother sitting on the floor, his shoulders lightly bobbing up and down. He muttered something, but Leo couldn't make it out because he spoke so softly. He entered the room, Raph and Mikey right behind him. "Donnie, what are you doing? We got a serious problem."

"Indeed we do," Don muttered.

Mikey scratched his head and looked around the room. "Hey, where's Kame?"

Donnie removed his hands from his plastron and held them out to his brothers. "Right here." They looked down at his hands and gasp at what they saw, their eyes widening to the size of grapefruits. In Donatello's hands was a light-green skinned, little turtle, much smaller than Raph's pet turtle, Spike. A head poked out of the shell and opened its eyes. They were bright green.

"Oh, God. Kame..."


End file.
